disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodbye, Skipper transcript
Prologue: The theme song intro Life is like a breeze here in a toy friend's universe Every single day they're out there playing history of good and bad luck, doesn't get any worse look out behind you watch out for some evil young kids be very careful around the evil eyes of nature Scene 1: The Anderson family's house/Bonnie's bedroom Everybody's still asleep in their beds. The very next morning, Bonnie is now awake in her original clothes and is saying good morning to her pet goldfish, Skipper. Bonnie: "Good morning, Skipper, here's your breakfast of goldfish chow." Bonnie gives Skipper 1 little pinch of goldfish chow, and Skipper enjoys them. Bonnie: "And I'm always gonna make sure to change your water and clean your goldfish bowl every single day and night, and I'll carefully scoop you out with a fish catching net, put you in a nice glass of fresh clean water, and put you right back in your goldfish bowl." But Skipper's feeling a bit lonesome in his goldfish bowl. Bonnie: "Anyway, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get some rainbow colored pebbles from the backyard brook." Bonnie leaves to go outside the backyard brook to get some rainbow colored pebbles. Woody and Buzz wake up from their slumber. Woody: (looking at Skipper's goldfish bowl) "Wow, look at that." Buzz: "I've never seen anything like that before in my entire life." Woody: "Hey, Trixie, Dolly, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, everybody, over here!" Trixie, Dolly, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Rex, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Slinky, Rocky, the Green Aliens, Mr. Shark, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Spell, Mr. Mike, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm and the Peas-In-A-Pod come right over to see Skipper's goldfish bowl. Trixie: "Wow, I can't believe what I'm seeing here." Dolly: "Neither can I, Bonnie's pet goldfish, Skipper is quite the swimmer here." Buttercup: "He sure is nice looking." Mr. Pricklepants: "Goldfish intend to be fresh water critters, the ocean water is much too salty for them." Rex: "It's a good thing he's not creepy looking." Bo Peep: "He sure is a beautiful looking goldfish." Lenny: "That sure is 1 good lookin' swimmer." Wheezy: "What a goldfish he is." Slinky: "Never doubted him for 1 single chance." Rocky: "Me like brightly colored goldfish." Green Alien Leader: "Goldfish." Green aliens: "Oooooooh." Mr. Shark: "Well, it's a good thing I'm a squeak toy shark, so I can't eat anything like him." Mr. Robot: "Bonnie has gone out to get rainbow colored pebbles." Mr. Snake: In Reply Mr. Spell: "Good point taken." Mr. Mike: "Good friends never give up." Mr. Potato Head: "Well, just as long as it doesn't attack any of us, I'm relieved." Mrs. Potato Head: "I agree with you here." Hamm: "He looks like 1 of those goldfish you see at an aquarium." Peas-In-A-Pod: "Wow, an aquarium." Suddenly, they hear footsteps approaching. Woody: "Bonnie's coming, get into your positions, everybody!" The toy friends get into their positions, and Bonnie enters her bedroom with rainbow colored pebbles. Bonnie: "Look, Skipper, rainbow colored pebbles." Bonnie puts the rainbow colored pebbles in Skipper's goldfish bowl. Julia: (from downstairs in the living room) "Bonnie, do you wanna go to Thompson's Pet Shop to get something for Skipper?" Bonnie: "Yes, Mommy, I'm coming." Bonnie goes right downstairs to leave with Julia to go to Thompson's Pet Shop. Thompson's Pet Shop Bonnie sees a goldfish castle for Skipper. Bonnie: "Wow, that goldfish castle will be just right for Skipper." Julia: "Alright, we'll go pay for that." They both go up to the counter and pay for the goldfish castle. Back home at the Anderson family's house/Bonnie's bedroom Bonnie: "Well, Skipper, I sure am lucky you're enjoying your new home in your goldfish castle." Skipper continues swimming around in his goldfish bowl and goldfish castle. Later, everybody's fast asleep in their beds......... The very next morning when Bonnie's at school, all of that has changed. Julia is straightening up Bonnie's bedroom, when she sees what just happened. Julia: (looking at Skipper's goldfish bowl) "Oh my word, good grief, oh my word." There, she sees Skipper, floating belly-up in his goldfish bowl. Julia: "Larry, could you please come here 1 minute?" Larry comes right over to see the problem right away. Julia: "Well? what do you think?" Larry: "What do I think? well, I think Skipper has passed on to the great big underwater castle in the skies of goldfish heaven." Julia: "Oh my word, good grief, Bonnie will be depressed and heartbroken." Larry: "Yes, of course, Bonnie really loves that goldfish." Julia: "What should we do?" Larry: "Hmmm, I think I have an idea, why don't I rush over to Thompson's Pet shop and get another goldfish, 1 that looks exactly like Skipper, it shouldn't be too hard, they look exactly alike, that way nobody would be the wiser, and poor Bonnie won't be crying and weeping her eyes out." Julia: "You know what, Larry? I'm not really sure that's such a good idea, for 1 thing-" But Larry has already gone out to Thompson's Pet shop. Back at Thompson's Pet Shop There's a lot of goldfish swimming around in the real big fish tank, and they look pretty much alike. Larry: "How 'bout that 1?" Pet Shop Owner: "Alright, here's the goldfish you picked out." The Pet Shop Owner nets a goldfish, who looks just like Skipper. Meanwhile, back at the Anderson family's house, Bonnie is back home from school, and the new goldfish is feeling very much at home in his new goldfish bowl and undersea castle. Later, during bedtime...... Bonnie: "Goodnight, Skipper." Bonnie sprinkles some Goldfish chow in the fresh clean water, but the goldfish doesn't bump his invisible nose, and stays hidden at the base of the under water castle. Bonnie doesn't think much about it at the time, but when the exact same thing happens the very next morning, she begins wondering what happened and she becomes ''very' suspicious. She coaxes the new goldfish outta the underwater castle and looks at him very closely. Larry and Julia are beginning to get a little bit nervous. Bonnie breaks out in a crying fit. Bonnie: Crying Fit "That's not Skipper, that's a different goldfish, I can tell because Skipper had a little blue spot on his tail fin, and this goldfish doesn't, where's Skipper? where is he?" Julia: "Now, Bonnie, I don't like to tell you this, but while you were at school this morning and afternoon, Skipper passed away and-" Bonnie: And Weeping "Where is he?" Julia: "He's in a much better place right now, sweetie cakes." Bonnie: Sobs And Weeps "And who's this goldfish?" Julia: "Well, your father knew exactly how terribly upset you'd be about Skipper, so he thought it might be a good idea if he went to Thompson's Pet Shop and got another goldfish, 1 that looked exactly like Skipper, and-well, you know." Bonnie: Up "Yes, Mommy, I know that, Daddy tried to trick me, and it's not a good idea to trick somebody about 1 thing like that." Molly (who's visiting) walks up to the grief stricken Bonnie and looks right down at her. Molly: "Hey, don't be too hard on your father, Bonnie, he was just thinking about you." Bonnie: "I know that, Molly." Julia: "Here he is." Julia gives Bonnie Skipper's deceased body wrapped up in some soft Kleenex tissue paper. Julia: (kneeling right down to Bonnie's level) "You know, honey pie, Skipper lived a very cheerful life, goldfish aren't meant to live for a very long time, you took real good care of him when he was a very good goldfish." Bonnie: "I know that, can I keep Skipper wrapped up in here?" Julia: "Of course you can." Bonnie: "You know those boxes that we get the kitchen matches in? can we put the matches in something else for a change? and let me have the blue box?" Julia puts the matches in another box and lets Bonnie have the blue box. Bonnie slips Skipper's wrapped up deceased body in the blue box, closes it then leads everybody to the back door. Molly: "Can I come along with you, Bonnie?" Bonnie: "Sure, Molly, of course you can come along with me, just bring a nice little shovel and a red water-proof marker pen." Larry: "We'll all come along, alright?" Bonnie nods her head in agreement, and they all go right over to an empty location spot. They find a medium size rock. Bonnie writes Skipper's name, birth and passing date on the rock, and they dig a real nice pit, put the blue box in the pit, then cover it up with dirt. Bonnie puts the rock right on top of the dirt. They all go back inside the Anderson family's house. Meanwhile back upstairs in Bonnie's bedroom..... Bonnie: "Oh boy, I get to be good friends with Skipper 2, but I'm never forgetting Skipper." Fade to a black screen....... End Production Credits Voice Cast Members Credits Category:Toy Story the Series episode scripts